ABC Guide To Chloe And Clark
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship of Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The ABC Guide To Chloe And Clark**

**Pairing: Chloe/Clark**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship of Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Smallville!**

A- _Alien. _Chloe always knew there was something special about Clark Kent. At first he had just seemed to perfect because nobody was as nice as he was. Then he started to act really wierd. He always wound up at the scene of some mysterious event. He was always the hero, but he never took credit for anything he did. When he admitted to being an alien, it did not suprise Chloe Sullivan. Of course he had to be an alien. Like she had always known, there was something special about Clark Kent.

B- _Brainiac. _Everyone thought that Brainiac chose Chloe as his vessel for the simple reason of her being the brains of the dynamic due of the Chloe and Clark team. Nobody ever realized he chose her because she was Clark's one weakness. They all thought he loved Lana Lang, but Brainiac knew the best way to hurt Clark. To hurt the hero you had to go after his heart.

C- _Chloe. _The first time Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent met face to face, there had been an instant connection between the two. She had always had and eye for the wierd and unexplained. Clark had always been wierd and unexplainable. They were the perfect match. Chloe realized that long before Clark, yet he to came to realize she was perfect for him. Chloe was his other half.

D- _Davis. _Davis Bloome had reminded the former Daily Planet reporter of Clark. He was kind hearted, funny, modest, he liked to help people, and he also happened to from another planet. Chloe really thought that she could fall for him. He could be what Clark never wanted to be. He could love her like Clark didn't know how to. Little did she know that disaster would strike. She never should have tried to make him into Clark. Nobody could replace the farm boy. Not even Davis Bloome.

E- _Earth. _"You were sent here for a reason. To protect us Clark. Your not like Doomsday." Chloe stood with her hands on her hips.

"You would be better off without me Chloe." The Kyrptonian male sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Chloe was tired of hearing Clark call himself a monster. "If it were not for you, I would be dead. Lana, Lois, your parents, Lex, all of us would be dead. Your not earth's doom, you are it's savior."

F- _Fly. _Chloe laughed as Clark fell from the top of the barn roof for the tenth time in a row. He was trying to get a hang of flying and failing horribly. The farmboy from another planet had become covered in mud and other grime whenever he hit the ground.

"It's not funny Chloe." Clark muttered while standing up and brushing himself off.

The blonde female shook her head with a laugh. "It is pretty funny. You really need to get on this flying train Clark. So go ahead and get up there again. This time let's go for and up, up, and away!"

G- _Glow. _The green meteor rock in Chloe's hand seemed to glow the closer Clark got. She hated knowing it caused him pain, but she had no other option. He had lost his mind when the silver K got into his system. He was paranoid and out of control. So Chloe chose to focus on the glow of the green rock in her hands rather than see her bestfriend's face contorted in agony.

H- _Hero. _When Clark Kent opened the present from Chloe, he was hit with a wave of suprise. He couldn't believe she had made him a costume. He let his fingers trail over the red and blue spandex. The El family quest had been stitched into the chest. Chloe had incoporated parts of his human and alien life into the design.

When he gave Chloe a questioning glance, her reply was merely a smile. "Every hero needs some sort of costume."

I- _Ice. _The blonde reporter couldn't help but marvel over the fortress made of ice crystals. It had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The best way to decribe it would be as alien. It was beautiful and dangerous at the same time. It was exactly like Clark in every single way.

J- _Jor El. _"Jor El! Of all the planet's out there you sent your only son to this one. You trusted us to protect him. I need you to trust me now. Help me save your son. If you don't help me now then he will never be the hero you wanted him to become. Jor El I am begging you to help me." Chloe Sullivan finished her speech and waited in the blistering cold for a reply. For once she needed to be the hero and save Clark. She owed him this much at the very least.

K- _Krypton. _The planet of Clark Kent's true origins. The planet that while dead would never be forgotten. Chloe would always think of the place her best friend came from. The sacrifice of that one planet gave Chloe her one true love. The one boy who would always hold her heart. She would forever be thankful to those from Krypton.

L- _Lex. _Clark and Chloe only ever had one true enemy. Someone who tried many times to tear them apart. Lex Luthor had tried killing both numerous times, kidnapping, brain washing, and even threats to keep them apart. Lex, like everyone else who tried to do so, failed miserably. In the end he lost the war and the duo remained strong.

M- _Moon. _Chloe had always wanted to go to the moon. Though she knew it would never happen. Clark knew that she couldn't survive on the moon like he could, so he did the next best thing. He brought her as high up as she could handle in her human form. It wasn't anywhere near the moon, but it is the closest she would ever get.

TBC..

**AN: This is the first half to the two shot. I do alot of these for Twilight and I wanted to try one for Smallville. I am hoping it will kick my inspiration for SV back into gear. Let me know if you liked it or hated it. I may do one for Chlollie, Chlart, and Chlex. I haven't decided for sure yet. The other have will be up in a day or so.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Smallville!**

N- _Numb. _Chloe Sullivan made sure to slam the car door shut as she sped off. Sometimes Clark Kent could be so numb. He didn't see what was right in front of him. He couldn't realize that Lana was not the girl for him. When would smarten up and see she had been here all along?

O- _Orphan. _Chloe and Clark were both orphans in there own way. Clark never had the chance to get to know his biological parents from Kyrpton. Chloe's mother abandoned her when she was younger. Both reporter and alien had been left by people they loved. Maybe that is why they clung so hard to eachother.

P- _Pete. _When Pete had told Clark his feelings for Chloe, the farmboy couldn't help but feel a tad jealous. Chloe had always liked him and he feared that if she found out about Pete's feelings she may choose Pete over him. When it came out that Chloe didn't feel that way, he couldn't help but feel relieved.

Q- _Quest. _"Why can't you accept the fact she is gone?" Lana Lang asked her boyfriend who was currently in the middle of packing a bag. "This is a pointless quest Clark. Chloe is dead and she won't be coming back."

Clark Kent did not bother replying to his girlfriend. She would never understand why he had to do this. It was Chloe and while Lana may be able to forget her easily enough, Clark could not do the same thing. He had to find her before it was to late.

R- _Red. _Red rimmed eyes peered down at her. Chloe shrunk back in fear since she knew Clark was no longer in control. When he got exposed to the little red rocks he became someone else. Somebody who was dark and dangerous. Usually red symbolized love, but in this case it was a sign of danger.

Chloe took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "Hello Kal."

S- _Smallville. _Smallville was known as the meteor capitol of the world. Strange things happened on a daily basis and nobody ever said anything. Smallville is also where Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent grew up together. It's the town Chloe imagined they would get married in someday.

T- _Test. _When Jor El told his son that Chloe had been taken as a test, Clark hoped this would be the one test he didn't fail. He needed to prove to everyone that he could be the man Chloe needed in her life. So with determination he did everything the voice in the Fortress told him to do.

U- _Us. _"Are we an us?" Chloe was leaning against Clark as they watched a movie together. After Lana left for good, she and Clark had gotten close.

"Of course we are an us. What else would we be?" He asked kissing the top of her head softly.

V- _Vines. _The fiesty blonde reporter kept shocking the vines as she got closer to Clark. She could see he wasn't concious and she feared she may be to late. Whe she saw the blood on his chest, she started tazing the vines at a much faster pace. She never had been much of a plant person.

W- _Wondering. _When the alien from Kyrpton found out his bestfriend was dating Jimmy Olsen, he couldn't keep himself from wondering what she saw in that guy. What did the scrawny camera man have that Clark didn't? How had he managed to snag Chloe so easily? He also wondered if they would last. He sure hoped not.

X- _X-ray. _"You want me to x-ray you?" The farmboy asked in suprise and slight embarassment. He didn't feel comfortable with this plan.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Sometimes he could be such a prude. "We are both adults now Clark. Just do it will you?"

Y- _Yours. _There were so many times that the Daily Planet reporter wanted to tell Clark Kent she loved him. He thought she loved Jimmy because she was a great actress. It got to the point she wanted to shake him and scream out, 'my heart isn't mine anymore, it's yours.'

Z- _Zod. _When Zod took over Lex's body, Chloe decided to kiss Clark. If she was going to die she wanted him to know how she felt. She didn't want to die with this secret. So she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with evryone ounce of feeling she had inside of her. Later, after the war was over, she would silently thank Zod for giving her a reason to kiss Clark Kent.

The End!

**AN: That was the second half the ABC guide. I know it wasn't great, but it was not my work work either. I am sick with a cold and the flu so I did the best I could. I hope you liked it a little bit. If you have a couple you would like to see then just let me know in a review or a message. I will do the best I can. Like I said, this could have been better, but I just wanted to finish it. If it sucked I am sorry about that. I may do a Chloe/Bizarro, Chloe/Ollie, Chloe/Davis ones in the future.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
